Calvin and Hobbes with Dares
by Shiron766
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes and the rest of the crew play Truth or Dare.
1. The Worst Night Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes.

**Chapter One: The Worst Night Ever**

"Calvin honey? Your dad and I are going to go golfing. I just called Rosalyn and she said she'll take you." Calvin's mother called. Calvin was too busy watching cartoons. Hobbes pulled his ear and said, "Didn't you hear? You're parents are going golfing!"

"They are?" Calvin jumped up to his parents. "Where, where, where? In golfing, I can use a real adult club, right?"

"Who said anything about you coming? You aren't. Rosalyn's going to baby sit you. Have a nice night!" Calvin's dad started to walk outside. Then he poked his head in. "Don't forget, no calling the police!" Then he pretended his finger was a knife and made the motion of slitting his own throat.

Calvin turned white. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

_Ding-dong! _The doorbell rang.

"Rosalyn? You're here, that's good! We'll be back in three hours, okay?" Rosalyn nodded.

"We'll be all right. I brought one of Calvin's friends over. I have to watch them both at the same time, so is it okay?" Rosalyn asked.

"Fine, fine. Make sure they don't get into trouble!" And then Calvin's parents went out to the garage to go golfing.

Meanwhile, Calvin was packing to run away.

"Where are you going to go now? The Mars idea wasn't so good." Hobbes said.

"It's okay. I'm only going to take some important stuff, and then we're going to get out of this place for good!" Calvin shouted. "I put in my lunchbox with lots of sandwiches, lots of comic books, some money from Grandma, and I'll put you in too!"

"No! I'm not going in there. I won't be able to breathe!" Hobbes protested.

"It's okay. There's a hole at the bottom. Hurry! I hear Rosalyn coming." Calvin stuffed Hobbes into the suitcase and prepared his blankets to make a rope to climb out of the window.

"Oh, no you're not!" Rosalyn caught Calvin and the suitcase. "You're coming with me. Get in the car!" She dragged Calvin to the car.

"Meet Moe." Rosalyn ordered. Calvin tried to climb out the window, but Rosalyn fastened his seat belt on tightly. "Now be good! I'm taking you two to Susie's house, where I'll baby sit the three of you."

"Hi, I'm Moe, Twinky. As an introduction, I'll punch you."

By the end of the car ride, Calvin was black and blue with bruises from punches.


	2. The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes.

**Chapter Two: The Game**

"What did you do, step in a land mine?" Susie's mom asked.

"No, the creature behind me punched me a lot." Calvin said.

"Let's have a nice game of Truth or Dare. You have nothing to worry about, Susie's mother." Said Rosalyn.

"Fine, fine. Bye kids! Have fun!" Said Susie's mom.

"Oh no! I forgot Hobbes! I'm coming!" said Calvin. Then he went away and got Hobbes in a second.

"Calvin will be first, Susie will be second, Moe will be third, and I will do it to Calvin. O.K.?" Said Rosalyn.

"O.K., Susie, truth or dare?" Said Calvin.

"Truth." "When you sleep do you sleep with a doll?" Said Calvin. Susie turned white.

"If you don't tell, then you're out!" Said Calvin.

"O.K! I sleep with 10 stuffed animals everyday! They're called Teddy, Reddy…" Said Susie. Then the crew turned pin quiet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The whole crew laughed. Then Susie smiled.

"Moe, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm brave. I'm not afraid as you and you stupid little friends." Said Moe.

"I dare you to wear a underwear that says, I'M STUPID." Said Susie.

"I'm not scared. Nobody will see it."

"Naked. In the whole school." Said Susie.

"Humph." Said Moe.

Then Moe said, "Truth or dare?"

Rosalyn said "Truth."

Moe asked "Do you like a boy?"

"Yes. I might get married this month." Said Rosalyn.

"Wow." Said Moe. "What's his name?"

"His name's Charlie."

"Can I talk to him?" Calvin asked.

"Sure." Rosalyn was in a good mood, so she let him have Charlie's phone number. But Calvin took the phone and called up Charlie.

"CHARLIE! ROSALYN IS TELLING LIES ABOUT YOU! CHARLIE!" Calvin shouted. Rosalyn took away the phone and hung it.

Then Rosalyn asked Calvin "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm as brave as Moe." Said Calvin proudly.

"I dare you to get me a cup of water."

"O.K." Then Calvin dashed off. He was back faster then you can say "Truth or dare?"

"Thanks." Said Rosalyn.

Then Calvin said "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I think I'm getting my bravery." Said Susie.

"I dare you to go on to the roof and come back down." Said Calvin.

"But," Began Rosalyn but Susie was already on the roof. When she got on she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Said Susie. So Rosalyn had to call the fire men.

After the firemen went away, Rosalyn yelled "You're in big trouble, mister. I'm telling your parents." But Calvin was clapping so loudly he couldn't hear her.

Then Susie asked Moe, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't want a bad thing that happened to the others." Said Moe.

"Are you going to be a boxer when you grow up?" Said Susie.

"No, I'm going to bully people still." Said Moe. Then Moe asked "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'll just try it." Said Rosalyn.

"I dare you to jump around this room like a monkey and then punish Calvin really badly." Said Moe.

"Do I have to?" Asked Rosalyn.

"Yes or you're out!" Screamed Moe.

"Fine I'm out." Said Rosalyn.

"You're the one who started this game!" Calvin yelled. But Rosalyn ignored him.

So now we only have 3 people left.

Calvin then asked Susie "Truth or dare."

"Truth. No questions asked." Said Susie.

"Do you like a boy at school?"

"Yes, Rich Sickle **(A/N: The name is made up, so he belongs to me!)**." Said Susie quickly.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Said Calvin. "I'm going to tell him." Then Susie punched him. So Calvin had another bruise.

Then Susie asked Moe kindly "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Moe. Then Susie got an evil smile on her face.

"I dare you to run around the room like a monkey _and_ jump out an airplane."

"How do you get the airplane?" asked Moe.

"I can call my dad. He works at an airplane place."

"He might not come." Said Moe. Then Susie beat him by saying this:

"My dad lets me call him when I need him anytime. Bus, school, South Africa, Japan, Korea, China, Indonesia, Canada, Kenya, Ghana, Spain, France, Great Britain, Australia, and mostly where I'm standing. Home. That where I need him most. For homework. OK?"

"Oh, fine. I'm out of here." Said Moe. He went to Rosalyn. Now we only have 2 people left.


	3. The Final Round

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Final Round**Now Moe just got out so it was Calvin's turn. Calvin asked Susie, "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth. I just want to do it." Susie said.

"What are you going to be when you grow up?" Calvin said evilly.

"Maybe a karate player because I'm doing it right now. I'm a black belt so you better be careful." Susie said.

"Like you can beat me." Calvin mumbled. Then Susie punched Calvin so he ran to his school and back to Susie's house screaming. When he got in, a bucket full of water splashed on him.

"Thanks for the plan Hobbes! It was great!" Susie slapped Hobbes high-five.

"You are going to pay a lot." Calvin muttered. When he got back in, Susie asked him, "Had fun?"

Calvin didn't reply because he was too mad at Susie.

"Anyway, truth or dare?" said Susie.

"Truth," grumbled Calvin.

"When you sleep, do you sleep with dolls?" Susie asked. Calvin turned pink because he sleeps with Hobbes.

"Err……well…….I DO I DO!" screamed Calvin. Then he sighed because it was so hard. It was finally over.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Susie laughed.

"RAGLA!" That was the sound of Susie throwing up. She ran into the nearest bathroom. "RAGLA! RAGLA! Ah, I'm finally finished." She then came back.

"BOO!" Calvin yelled.

"Hello?" Rosalyn's face popped up.

"Ahhhhhh!" Calvin and Susie screamed.

"I'm sorry kids. I thought you guys were finished. Have fun!" Then she went to Moe, who was looking for stuff to punch.

"Truth or dare?" Calvin asked. "Dare. I just want to do it," said Susie.

"I'm going to make you do something really evil," said Evil Calvin. "KILL ALL THE BUNNIES IN THE WORLD!"

"NEVER!" Susie screamed.

"Then I win!" Calvin cried.

Then Rosalyn popped her head in. "I couldn't help hearing that you were going to make Susie kill all the bunnies in the world."

"Yup! And she didn't do it, so I win!" Calvin said happily.

"But I just went to the library with Moe. He ate up some books, but I got to check one out. It says, _no killing can be used in the game._"

"Why should I care what a stupid book says about a random game?" Calvin asked.

"It's the Ultimate Truth or Dare Book." Rosalyn said.

"So, ha!" Susie said.

"Books don't exist. I heard that from Mrs. Wormwood. So ha yourself!" Calvin said.

"Oh yeah, when did she say _that?_" Susie challenged.

"She said so last week. She said, 'Calvin, books don't exist.' So too bad!" Calvin said.

"She said, '_those _books don't exist,' not 'books don't exist.' So there!" Susie shouted. "You don't win after all!"

Calvin pouted. "Hobbes, did you hear that? Is it true?"

"That was the day you brought me for Show and Tell. It's true." Hobbes answered.

"It also says in the Ultimate Truth or Dare Book that if you break a rule, then you're out," said Rosalyn.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Calvin screeched.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Susie shouted triumphantly. "You lose! I win!"

"It also says in the Ultimate Truth or Dare Book that the winner gets to make a loser do a free dare," said Susie smugly. She had stolen Rosalyn's book.

"Hey! Give that back!" Rosalyn yelled.

* * *

A/N: R&R please! Sorry if it took too long, though. 


End file.
